


It Still Smelled Like Him

by xoxoanastasiaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Gen, Spoilers, This Is Sad, this is just sad, wow this hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoanastasiaa/pseuds/xoxoanastasiaa
Summary: After the end of the Neo-World Program, the students of class 77 wake up alive and well... Except for one.
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	It Still Smelled Like Him

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm sorry this is just sad

Sonia Nevermind had not asked for one thing in her living years besides a life at Hope’s Peak. Her wish had been granted. But her greed was too good for one wish, and it turned her life into a killing game with her classmates. So when she discovered that they would no longer be on Waberjock island, and returning alive and well with all 16 classmates to the real world, her greed grew too big apparently.  
Her new wish? For Gundham Tanaka, the love of her life, to be alive.  
The wish was not granted.

Her body laid limp over the enclosed case holding Gundhams body. The monitor next to her had been unplugged seconds before, she couldn’t stand to hear the flatlining. The weight pressing down on her back into the cold glass felt foreign as her warm tears dripped onto the case. Her hands cradled her head as she screamed, and she began pounding at the glass. 

“Please! Gundham! It is over! The game is over, so you must wake up!” Her throat was hoarse, she had never yelled this loud. 

Her sobs wracked in the dark room, her classmates stood away from her. The beloved princess and noble ruler of Novoselic, the ultimate princess, was yelling bloody murder over the body of the only man she had ever truly loved.  
Kazuichi was the first to step forward to her. His hand was hesitant, but reached out to her shoulder.  
“M-Ms. Sonia… please-”  
“Do NOT touch me. You fucking PIG!” Her eyes were red and the skin surrounding it was puffy. Her energy was pure red and violent. They promised. They said and promised that everyone would wake up and be ok. So why wasn’t he awake? Why did Gundham Tanaka, the ultimate breeder, the biggest animal lover, and the man she trusted so much lay dead beneath her.  
“Sonia, please stop… I know you’re upset but…” Hajime began to speak. His voice was low, and soft as he walked towards her. He crouched beside her and put a hand on the case. Sonia’s body heaved in agony as she wailed. Her fists hitting the glass, pain bruising and bloodying her knuckles. 

“A-ah! Sonia! You-you mustn't!” The third person to speak, the ultimate nurse. A killer. A murderer.  
“Shut the fuck up… You don’t understand.” Sonia shot herself up, her body stiff and her face swollen.  
“... I have never asked for much in my life. Am I too greedy to ask for love and have it not hurt? Nor taken from me after promises of life beyond this?” She began to walk towards Mikan, her stance large and threatening. She pushed Mikan with both hands to her shoulders and shoved her to the ground.  
“HEY!” Akane Owari spoke next, walking towards her and helping Mikan up.  
“Look, I understand you’re hurt, we all are. Gundham was our classmate. This whole situation is fucked. But that doesn’t mean you can do… this!” She motioned towards Mikan, Kazuichi and the case. 

“No, you do not understand. Nekomaru woke up, Pekoyama, Mahiru, Hiyoko, Teruteru and Nagito. They ALL woke up. So why, pray tell, does Gundham Tanaka lay there DEAD in front of me?” Her hands pointed at each person before she shot her hands down and huffed out in pain.  
She walked back to Gundham and slumped over the case. She took a minute to look at him. His hair was still up in the awkward twist he had, she liked being able to see his face though. His eyes were relaxed, and her mouth was in a slight smirk as though he was smiling. He looked at peace, something Sonia rarely saw from the man. Only when the two were alone did he ever look like this, at peace with the world. Like he had figured out his own Nirvana, but it was without her now.  
The class didn’t speak for a few moments. A pregnant pause hanging in the air as her tired body held the gaze on his lifeless body. She looked around to see if she could unlock the container, and found two buttons to unlatch it. She pressed the buttons, her hands soft and sore from thrashing around. The case hissed with cold air as she pushed back the opening to see his body. Her hand hesitantly reached for his  
It was still warm…  
“W… wait… It, he’s still warm!” She said.  
“He’s still warm! He just, maybe we can still save him!” Sonia began panicking, and began reaching near him to start compressions.  
“Mikan, I demand you help me!” She shouted as she counted the beats she gave to him. His clothing was freshly stitched, she remembered when he tore it and she fixed it.  
“I do-don’t know…” Mikan stuttered out, her hands going towards her chest in fear.  
“I SAID HELP ME!” Her compressions started going harder and faster, his warmth fading.  
“He’s… He still has a chance! You are killing him! All of you!” She screamed, her hands and wrists hurting from pressing onto him. 

“Enough Sonia, he’s gone!” Hajime snapped at the Princess, her compressions coming to a full stop. No one had ever truly yelled at her and received no punishments growing up.  
“He’s gone, stop hurting yourself with hope. We need to go, we need to move on.” He spoke. He no longer looked like the hero she had compared him to, but rather a monster.  
But he was right, wasn’t he?  
She dropped back down to her knees and grabbed his cold hand. Her wails were louder than before, and her body felt excruciating pain she had never felt before.  
This lasted for 15 more minutes. Her throat grew sore and coarse and her body gave out from pain. Kazuichi went forward to help her up, before Mahiru stopped him.  
“I’ve got this, please.” She said walking towards her.  
“C’mon, let’s go.” Mahiru’s voice was soft and soothing, like treating a child throwing a tantrum. Sonia quite fairly felt like one, but it was justified.  
“No… I can’t leave him.” One arm wrapped around Mahiru as she stood herself up. Her knees hurt, but she walked towards the exit with Mahiru and her class.  
“... Future foundation will get him, I promise. We can have a proper burial or whatever you or his family want.” Mahiru spoke. The princess wobbled out with bruised knuckles and wrists and a puffy face. She looked far from the elegant, poised, princess her classmates knew. She caught a glimpse of herself in the metal walls. She looked pathetic.

And as she and the rest of the 77th class got out of the building, she couldn’t help but wonder what would come next. Or if she would ever be the same. Probably not.  
But it felt nice to pretend he was still there sometimes.  
Tucked in her pocket on the way back to Novoselic, Sonia pulled out a purple scarf and wrapped it around herself.  
It still smelled like him.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write more? Idk man I might just please say something~


End file.
